


I Am Jason (Jastin)

by taehoech



Series: Serial Love [1]
Category: Jason McCann (CSI) - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Justin Bieber, Eventual Smut, Jastin, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Top Jason McCann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehoech/pseuds/taehoech
Summary: Jason. The Jason. The Jason you scream and run away from. The genocidal killer.Justin. The Justin. The stupid teen who chooses not to scream or run. The boy who takes Jason's heart.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Jason McCann
Series: Serial Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193060





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work from my other wattpad account (JBieberOrJMcCann)

He smiled behind the mask after slitting a blondes throat. Her screams drove him insane. The good type of insane. The better insane then he already was. 

He wiped out the entire party and he was ready to make his great escape. That is until he heard someone reach into the ice box. The sound of beer popping open lead him to the deck. 

He saw a small boy with his feet over the deck as he drinks a beer. He flashed his bloody knife in the light. Another one. 

Stupid teen. 

"You're not sneaky," He said and that made him stop in his tracks. He took a long sip of the beer. "Kill me."

He was right behind him when he chuckled, "Oh, The Jason. Afraid to kill me. Get it over with." He intrigued him. Why was he so willing to die? 

No trying to run and screaming like the rest of them? Interesting. 

He put the knife to his neck and he didn't even flinch. "Take me out of my misery."

Come on. It was no fun if he wasn't going to scream. 

He noticed how his breathing hadn't gotten faster nor his pulse. No fun. His eyes were closed like he was ready for him to deliver him from his hell on earth. 

His mind wandered off into a far off place but when he heard sirens his senses returned to their heightened strength. 

He could just kill this boy right here, right now but something in his body said not to. This had never happened before and for the first time he was actually scared.

This frightened him so but nothing compared to the fear he had of taking the life out of the brown haired boy. This compelled him to turn to knife around. He simply knocked him out and rose his body in his arms before disappearing into the night.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin encounters the famous “Jason” for the first time at a party.

Justin at there in his bed with his earbuds in his ears. His parents were arguing like they usually were. The louder it got, the he turned up his music. He didn't know how but their voices went up another notch causing him to turn up his music to its max. 

To other, he was the one who had to be the freak because his parents were apparently pedophiles. He was the one who was constantly teased by the same two people because his parents argued constantly. How did they know? They got in a huge fight at a restaurant while he was at summer camp. Someone took a video and it went viral. So viral to where it reached his summer camp where most of the high school students went. 

He decided to text his closest friend Alex. She was so understanding and beautiful it was unbelievable. But one thing, they'll never date because he's gay. One more thing you know about him now...

Justin  
Hey Alex...

Alex  
What's wrong? 

Justin  
My parents are fighting again.

Alex   
One thing I wanted to ask and it'll help with that. I'm having a party tonight, want to come?

Justin  
Yeah that'd be nice. Time to get some time with friends.

Alex  
Be here in 20?

Justin  
Sure thing boo

After sending the text, Justin took his earbuds out just to hear things being thrown around and more hoarse yelling. Shaking his head, he stood up and put on his favorite outfit.

He quickly checked himself in the mirror. Satisfied with his look, he opened his door and yelled louder than both of his parents, "I'm going to Alex's house!"

They both stopped their screaming and turned to look at him. No wonder the yelling was loud, there were right outside of his room. 

"Go ahead, Justin," his dad said, his face red from the screaming.

His mom nodded in agreement he walked past them with an annoyed but sad look on his face. 

Once they saw him with that certain look on his face, they seemed to calm down. So he use it when it got bad like this. He heard a crunch under his foot when he stepped forward to open the door. He glanced down to see he had stepped on shattered glass that used to be the protection for a picture frame nearby. 

He observed the picture frame with curiosity and picked it up. It was a picture of his parents at their high school prom. He could already imagine why one of them smashed it. Neither of them ever told him what the argument was about. It had been like that for a year and a half. 

He set the picture frame back in its original place and opened the door. The fresh air hit him and filled my lungs while he inhaled. He quickly covered the distance of three and a half blocks to Alex's house as he ran through the neighborhood. The chilled air whipped at his face but he didn't care. The pain felt good. Pain helped him through the misery that he called life.

He walked up the steps and let himself into his second home. Alex's mom was honestly more of a mom to him than his own. She understood his situation and welcomed him in. He guessed that was where Alex got her understanding vibes from. 

"Alexis!" He heard her mom call. 

"Hello Rachel," Justin greeted as she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello Justin, I've got to get to my night shift. Like always, help yourself." She gave him a soft hug and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. 

A small smile was on his face because of how comfortable he felt there. Not too much longer and Alex came down. 

"I hate when she calls me by my actual name," She groaned as she jumped off the last step of the stairs. 

He giggled as they both headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Did you hear about the crazy news?" 

He shook his head with a question in his eyes. 

"Apparently, the Jason has been going on a killing spree again."

His eyes went wide and my jaw dropped at the news. "Is he in this area?" He asked. 

She shook her head and he let out a sigh of relief. No one wanted him around. He was more than a serial killer. He was literally a Jigsaw mixed with a Jason Vorhees. Justin assumed that was why they called him The Jason. Unless his name was Jason...but that didn't matter. 

"Well let's get this party started."

-hours later-

It was about twelve in the morning now and there were a bunch of drunk teenagers surrounding them. Music was blasting through the big club speakers Alex got online. Who the hell knew who had touched them with their crusty hands.

Justin sat in the doorway to the backyard watching a few kids from the football team play beer pong. Wasn't that interesting? Absolutely not, his grandma can do better. He chuckled quietly as one of the seniors who teased him got hit in the face. Ouch.

"MORE PIZZA!" Someone screamed from inside, causing him to jump. 

Everyone in the backyard ran into the house like a bunch of starved dogs, leaving him alone in the yard. Finally, peace and quiet. 

Suddenly, screams filled his ears. He turned in the doorway to see half of the party already on the floor dead, blood flowing from every part of their bodies. His eyes became watery as he noticed Alex upon those on the floor. A long jagged line ran across her neck as blood pooled out of the wound. 

The Jason. He had to be here. He decided he'd let him take Justin out of his misery considering Alex was his only true friend. He sat down, his feet hanging over the deck. He reached into the cooler after hearing the now quiet house. A beer in his hand, he popped it open and took a long swig of the bitter liquid.

Footsteps were heard behind him as he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He figured he'd tease him a bit. 

"You're not sneaky," he mumbled. The footsteps stopped for a moment, making him take another long drink. "Kill me."

He can iOS feel a presence behind him. He chuckled feeling the hesitation of it, "Oh, The Jason. Afraid to kill me. Get it over with."

My insides clapped with cheer as he thought of his death. No more pain...no more teasing. Just peace and quiet. He felt the cool metal of his knife at his neck. He didn't flinch. "Take me out of my misery."

His calmness must've triggered him, he must've thought Justin was keeping him here for the cops. Sirens blared through the neighborhood. Justin frowned as the man turned the knife around. But that changed when he felt a hard blow to his head and everything went black.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to escape the hands of the genocidal serial killer, Justin finds himself right back where he started.

Jason's heart beat harder and harder the more he ran. The limp body on his shoulder didn't phase him one bit. He felt pressure around his waist and looked down to see arms around it. This kid was all sorts of weird. After snapping a few more branches, he made his way out of the woods to the yard behind his house. Looked like it did three years ago. 

He guessed nothing really changed when he was half way across the country because he was running from the police and the SWAT team. His mood immediately changed from scared to irritated thinking about it. He slowed his speed when he got close to the back door. Noticing the door was locked and that he lost his key, he punched through the glass and reached for the lock. 

Not caring about his bloody fist, He unlocked the door and sat the boy down on the ground. He seemed to be awake but drowsy so Jason picked him back up bridal style and brought him up to the guest room. He flicked the light on and stared at the boy. Now his hand was rubbing his head as he groaned from the pain. 

"You can sleep here for the night," Jason said coldly. 

The young teen shot up but then sat back down realizing he basically kidnapped him. A slight nod came from his head as he sat up against the headboard. 

"What's your name?" Jason asked. 

I watch as he hesitates before speaking quietly.

"Justin..."

"Speak louder."

"Justin."

The man sucked his teeth before turning around to get a pair of extra clothes. This boy was already so interesting and it killed him. Why was he not scared? Was his life as bad as his? No, he didn't think so. He'd be doing crazy things like him if that were the case.

Jason returned to the room with a white t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Justin wasn't in the room causing him to growl lowly. He then heard a toilet flush in the connecting bathroom. Oh, this kid is already driving him insane. 

~•~

Justin open the bathroom door to see the man standing there with some clothes in his hands. An irritated look was on his face so Justin took the clothes slowly. What creeped him out even more than being in his house, was that he stood there even after he took the clothes.

"Turn around please?"

He finally turned around which made Justin roll his eyes to the sky. He waited a few seconds to make sure he didn't look but then he grunted. He quickly pulled off his jeans and put the shorts on, tightening the strings as much as possible. After putting the shirt on, he cleared his throat telling him he could look now. The clothes look baggy but at least they weren't falling off. 

"Go to sleep. Now."

He was tempted to give sass to him but he realized he killed everybody. If he wouldn't kill him then, he wouldn't kill him now. He was more than likely to torture him to be honest. So instead, he just complied and walked towards the bed. He crawled into it and made himself comfortable. He didn't want to be rude so he just said to himself, these sheets smell old as fuck.

As a matter of fact, he would probably just get used to it. Quite honestly, he'd probably end up being here for a while. He watched the man walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was sure he was in his own room, he sat up in the bed and pushed the covers from over him. Time for his escape.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into Jason’s past.

Justin crept over to the window to see it lead to the roof. Good place to watch the stars but also a good place to escape. He found his shoes and slipped them on, not caring whether he had socks on or not. He found a jacket in the closet of the bedroom and headed back to the window. He quietly unlocked it in hope of no noise. His hopes were crushed as he slid the window open with a squeak. Body frozen, breathing quiet, he listened for a minute before lifting one leg over the windowsill. 

After slipping his small frame through the window, he carefully and quietly walked on the roof. He scanned the area, looking for a place to hop off. His brown eyes stopped as he took notice to one part of the roof hanging above a lower part of the roof. He moved over to it, failing at trying not to slip or twist his ankle. The jump was about five feet which he thought thoroughly about. 

A thought strikes his mind. A smile came across his face as he sat down on the edge of the roofing. The area around it was plain grass, the fence surrounding the yard was just short enough for him to climb over. He used his upper body strength to dangle his body off the edge, closing the gap to like nothing. 

His balance remained good as he ran along on the balls of his feet. His legs moved faster as he needed more momentum to get his jump higher onto the black, pointy fence. He jumped as my speed became increasingly faster and wrapped his fingers tight around the bars. He looked down at the ground below him and realized he made it half way up the fence. It was best to use his momentum to get up the fence now instead of letting his adrenaline drain out.

Once again, he dropped easily to the ground. Trees surrounded him as he tried running without snapping branches or crunching leaves. Not like he had done this before. Okay, that was a lie. He snuck out quite a bit when his parents were burning each other's faces off from their hot ass breath. He then started running freely knowing the male wouldn't catch him. 

Life hurts a lot

more than death.

~•~

A set of hands held Jason's head in one spot, forcing him to look at his father kneeling down. 

"What do you want Pierce?" His father's voice said aloud as the man with the gun aligned it with his father's head. Tears were flowing down Jason's face and soaking his white t-shirt. His twelve year old mind was going into overdrive with his emotions.

"Your life is all I want," the man's voice belted with a chuckle. The look on his dad's face turned from a concerned one to a scared one. He shook his head causing the man to turn the gun towards his son. A man behind him secured Jason's father's arms in place so he couldn't move. 

His sobs got louder as his fear intensified. He let his eyes dart around the room and let the memories of his home sink in. Even the unpleasant ones of his mom leaving them to be with his dad's brother.

"No, no, no. Not him, me!" the crack in his dad's voice killed him inside. He's the only one he has ever had.

The man's aim never left Jason as his finger got closer to the trigger. 

"Please, I'm begging you!" 

The man smirked while shrugging and turned around. The aim was now at his dad causing him to go haywire. 

"NO NO NO! PLEASE! DAD DON'T LEAVE ME!" Jason yelled while sobbing. 

It was too late...The gun went off as he watched his father fall to the floor, motionless and with a big hole in his forehead. Police sirens were heard. He choked on his own sobs as the men started getting nervous. The police sirens got closer and closer. 

"Matthew, let's go!" someone screamed. 

The coldblooded man who killed his father turned towards the voice and nodded his head. He started toward the back window and crawled out but not before looking at Jason and saying. "Sweet dreams, kid." 

Jason shot up in a sitting position, sweating profusely and taking ragged long breaths. The scene played in his head over and over. He closed his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped from his chin. He quickly wiped them away with anger. Anger at the nightmare. He picked up the freshly cleaned knife on the bed table before getting out of the sweat pool. 

He needed to let his anger out. If he didn't, the pain would get stronger. It was absolutely unbearable at times. But no, this time it just hurt. He smiled to himself as he quietly made his way into the hallway. He was about to start down the steps when he heard a squeak come from the room Justin was in. 

That squeak was all too familiar with him. He rolled my his but the smirk stayed on his face as he tiptoed down the steps and turned the corner down the back hall. He slid open the back window, hopping out, and running towards the fence. He could already tell what this kid was doing. 

After hopping the fence, he sprinted to the edge of the woods behind the house. Tall, dark overgrown trees surrounded him as he waited for Justin. After a few minutes, he could hear snapping branches and leaves being crunched. His breathing was a little fast but stayed in rhythm. He shot past Jason and came to a halt, trying to catch his breath.

Little did he know that there was a masked guy standing behind him on a dirt road that basically lead to nowhere but some abandoned train tracks. He picked out the dark shadowy figure as he quietly but surely gained ground. Justin turned his head a couple of times, telling Jason he felt a presence. 

Jason stood up abruptly and spoke with a low tone. "Where do you think you're going?" 

A small yelp escaped the smaller's mouth as he spun around. Fear was written all over his face. The features of his face relaxed a little as he noticed it was Jason

"Getting some fresh air?" He said as if it was almost a question. 

"Bullshit," Jason snapped. Both of his eyebrows were raised now, a questioning look in his eyes. "Could've done that by just opening the bedroom window." 

Guiltiness dawned in Justin's eyes as he realized he knew what he had tried doing. The taller grabbed him by his legs and threw him over his shoulder. Once again, he was running through the woods with his body over his shoulder.

Jason opened the bedroom door and threw him back on his bed. Justin winced as his head slightly hit the headboard. He muttered a sorry before turning around.

"Why do you smell like a sweat monster?"

Jason froze in his tracks at the question. "It's very hot in my room," he scoffed before walking out and into his bedroom. 

After smelling himself, Jason decided to take a shower. Instead of doing it in his bathroom, he did it in "his" bathroom so he could keep an eye on Justin. Not deciding to knock on the door, he opened it and headed straight for the bathroom. He heard a small "Hey!" come from him as he caught a glimpse of a six pack on his stomach. Not bad for someone as small as him. 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
